


YMMS - Extra's

by Amber96Anime



Series: Love Will Find A Way [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Mother-Daughter Bonding, Adoptive Sister-In-Law Bonding, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Idiots Will Be Idiots, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Basically, this is a series of everything that doesn't fit into the YMMS Timeline but is still Canon for the Fanfiction.[1] Extra Scenes - That I just thought of, on the spot. Just now. Lmao.[2] Removed Scenes - That were once part of a chapter, but got moved when I redid the storyline.[3] Deleted Scenes - Things I thought of, that didn't fit into the storyline at all, but I still want to use them.[4] Omake Scenes - Extensions (and/or) Elaborations (to fill in Plot Holes)Key: ES = [1] | RS = [2] | DS = [3] | OS = [4]





	YMMS - Extra's

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading through my YMMS story and happen across a "Plot Hole" here's what you do: 
> 
> [1] Tell Me.  
> [2] Name the Chapter you found it in.  
> [3] Explain to me, why you think it's a Plot Hole.
> 
> For Example: "Hey, Amber. I was reading Chapter XXXXX and found a plot hole. The scene where Kiba and (so and so) are walking down the road and (something or rather happens) but you didn't elaborate on what happened to (the person or thing) once Kiba and (so and so) left. I was wondering what happened to (said person or thing) 
> 
> You get the idea, right? --- Great. So, you do that and I will look it over in my spare time and see if I can't fill that Plot Hole back up as an Extra or something. And if I do manage to fill in the Plot Hole (which will be posted here) I will credit the reader who found it for me. Think of it like an Easter-Egg-Hunt!!! Lmao. (^-^) Sound Good? Good! Have fun with that~

 

 **[Naruto's POV]**  

 

I've offered to sit with Reika during class many times, so that she won't seem so isolated but she continuously refuses, saying she didn't want her so-called _bad reputation_ to "get all over me" even though, I'm already the village pariah. _The class pariah and the village pariah, what a pair the two of us make_. I groaned when I noticed that Kiba was harassing her..... again. Ugh. Despite knowing that she can take care of herself, It never feels right just sitting here and letting her go through that practically everyday since we met.  _If it's not one f*cking thing it's another_. It makes me grind my teeth.

Reika has told me - on more than one occasion - that she "hates him with the fire of a thousand suns" which, I'm going to assume means that she really really really hates the guy.... like, a-lot!! And can you blame her? I certainly don't. Before I met Reika, I'd actually thought that Kiba was a decent enough guy, now he just pisses me off. I may not be at the "burning like the sun" level of hate Reika is on but with each passing day, I think I'm getting closer to it. 

It doesn't help that the rest of the class just sits by and does nothing to help her. Even when its obvious that it's not her fault, they still whisper about her behind her back and glare at her for defending herself. Like, what the hell would any of them have done if it was happening to them? Am I right? Yes, I am. I don't understand how they can be so cruel to her, and I really don't understand why in the hell they even bother directing their hate and cruelty at her in the first place..... I'd understand them coming at me, they've been doing it since I was born.... but Reika? Shaking my head,  _Ugh_. 

Nobody cares how badly she's treated. I'm the only one in the room who gives a damn. But will she let me help her? No. Sighing to myself, holding back a smirk as I remembered the looks on everyone's face when she had kicked Kiba in the manhood and he toppled over. _Hahahahaha~_  priceless!!! Bastard deserved a lot worse than he got. Another good reminder as to why you should NEVER piss Rei off. She's worse than a horde of ticked-off and rampaging bulls!! Hahahaha~!!! It was his own damn fault for touching her in the first place. You'd think that the rest of the class would understand that by now. Tch. 

When I first met her, she made it specifically clear she hates being touched without warning. But over time, she's become accustomed to my touch. Hell, I'm probably the only person in this village who can get close to her without her freaking out these days. I don't have siblings of my own, but Reika's become the closest thing I've got to a sister, I want to protect that, to protect her. It may not be official, the two of us may not be blood, but without her.... I don't know where I'd be right now.... It's only thanks to her, that I'm not alone anymore. That's why I won't let her die, no matter what!! _I really hope that it isn't as selfish as it just sounded_. She likes to remind me that I'm her only reason for living, but what she tends to forget is that, she's become my reason for living too.

 

**+++**

Rei had left, just when Iruka was coming in (where the hell was he anyways??!!) and she gave her usual excuse. And as always, was given permission to leave early. Which happens a lot, especially given these past months, Kiba and his gang need to calm the f*ck down - they're just not letting up. _At least she has the option of escape, the code phrase that apparently none of our teachers are allowed to question, Heh_. Reika told me all about it and every once in a while, she'll make a claim that she needs to go to the hospital immediately but needs someone to help her get there.... and of course, I am the one who ends up being told or asked to go with her, to make sure that she's alright. I love it when that happens, because then Reika and I'll usually spend the rest of the day hanging out, training and eating at the ramen shop. _Good times_. 

Thank God that when it comes to Reika and I, the Old Man is a lot more sensitive and caring. Not to mention lenient, or else I don't know what we'd do when things got really bad. I respect him for that. Course, it doesn't mean I'm not going to try and beat him at being a Kage. Hehehehe~!!! 

It was at this point that Iruka finally noticed the "Goon Squad" as Reika dubbed them and resorted to his default setting: Yelling. "Tadashi, Kurosei, Isami!!! How many times must I remind you boys, this is not your classroom, you can't be here right now. Hurry along before you become even more late and your teacher has to go out looking for you three!!!" 

Isami immediately ducked his head, he obviously hated being yelled at. I smirked at the scene. Tadashi smirked smugly and wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck, who was currently sitting in the closest seat that they could get the dog-boy into, Reika's. "Aww come on, Teach~ we all just wanted a little extra time to hang out with our boy~ isn't that right?" he directed the question to the rest of their Squad, and all three of them nodded in confirmation. 

Iruka-sensei sighed heavily, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "It's all well and good that you're all such great friends but you can spend all the time you want with him AFTER my class is over... so if you'd be so kind---- Go before I'm forced to drag you out!!!" 

Tadashi looked as if he wanted to say something more, probably something that would end with all of them getting detention or community service, however just before he could finish opening his damn mouth, Kurosei intervened. Tch. "Please forgive us, Iruka-sensei. We didn't mean to disturb your class. Please accept my apologies on behalf of all of us...." He grabbed Tadashi by the arm and jerked him away from Kiba, dragging him down the isles, Isami hot on his trail. "I will be returning him to our rightful classroom now, Good day to you" He bowed respectfully before vanishing behind the door and closing it. 

 _Man, I was really hoping that Tadashi would get reamed out!!! Damn it Kurosei.... if he'd just waited one moment longer.... ah well_. At least they were gone now, one small mercy was that those three weren't in any of our classes. _Kiba is hard enough to deal with on his own as it is, I can't imagine how we'd cope if all four of them were in here with us all day every day_.  

Iruka-sensei sighed again, his shoulders slumping as if he agreed with my sentiments. "I swear, if Tadashi didn't have Kurosei around, that boy would get into far more trouble than he already does" Clapping his hands together, he turned his attention back to the class. "Okay!! Let's begin everyone!!! Please take out your textbooks and turn to page thirty five-----"

 

**+++**

Iruka-sensei's been talking for over two hours by now. To which I zoned out a good half of it, as I got lost in my own thoughts. They don't know it, but Reika and I have been studying together in secret; I'm not as stupid as they'd all like to think I still am - especially thanks to Reika, who is a thousand times smarter and more strategic than I'll ever be, but not as uneducated as I used to be either. Unlike the teachers, she actually took the time to break things down for me and explain everything in a way I understand it.... not just giving me a book and expecting me to know what to do with it, and I appreciate that. If Rei ever decided that she wanted to ditch being a ninja, she could end up being a teacher, a great one at that. 

However, I let them think that I'm still on the same level as before, just for the hell of it, it's not like I really mind. It's annoying, granted, and every now and then when they say something especially cruel, it makes me want to prove them all wrong. To show off. Flaunt my knowledge and skills and rub it in their faces. Then again, it's like Reika says: "Sometimes it's better to be underestimated. Because then you'll have the upper hand on all of them and when the time comes, they won't know what hit em'." and I can't help but agree.  _Hahaha, I often think that her sadistic nature is rubbing off on me. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Hahaha._ Speaking of sadistic..... I don't think any of them realize just how Sadistic that girl can be. It's terrifying, if I'm being completely honest - I'm glad she never directs that side of herself at me; It might just kill me. 

 

**+++**

At the end of class, I was about to go and see if Reika was alright, but before I left the school grounds, I overheard Kiba and the G-Squad whispering and knew immediately that it was about Reika. Scowling, my hand formed a fist. _Pisses me off!!!!!_   _I wish there was I way that I could just make it all stop_. Deciding to ignore those morons, _for now_ , I made my way over to Reika's house - Hopefully she'll be alright and not trying anything stupid before I get there.

 _Even though I tell her over and over again to wait for me..... sometimes she doesn't..... and by the time I get to her, it's already too late_.

 

 _Please, God, don't let today be one of those days_. 

 

Thankfully, even if she did try something, I at least have a spare key to get into her apartment. No need to go running to the Hokage in a panic because Reika locked the door and I have no way of verifying that she's alright - believe me, it's happened before - I'd gotten lectured that day by her. She said I had acted unnecessarily and caused needless trouble for the Hokage, who in response to hearing that simply laughed and ruffled her hair, telling her that it was no trouble and that I did the right thing..... but next time, to be more quiet about the situation, because it was a sensitive topic that nobody else is allowed to know about. 

The thrill of being in on a secret was later diminished when, a few days after that incident, I'd actually caught her in the act of trying to kill herself. It was probably the most terrifying experience of my life. After that day, I'd demanded a key to her home - threatening that I'd knock the door down on her every time it was locked. Reluctantly, very very reluctantly yet resigned, she gave one to me with a low growl and a roll of her eyes. 

Ever since, I've felt like I'd have to go check on her and make sure she's still breathing, or else one of these days.... she really will take her own life.... and there'd be no one the wiser. She'd disappear and there'd be no one here to miss her. I admit, I've also thought about suicide once or twice - _that was before I decided I'd become the Hokage someday_  - back when I was alone and the villagers would tell me I shouldn't've been born.... that I should just.... drop dead. Die. Nobody wanted me, nobody needed me. Nobody....... but then I met Reika and all those thoughts went out the window. Suddenly there was someone who needed me, whether they wanted to admit it or not. 

 _Reika needed someone and I decided that that person was going to be me_. Watching her do that, just made me change my mind about trying it myself, it scared the hell out of me, made me want to keep working harder and fighting for what I want rather than just.... letting myself give in and die. _She thinks that I saved her that day I stopped her, but really, she's the one who saved me from the same fate._

Even though I'm over feeling like I should be dead, no thanks to the villagers who hate me for some reason that nobody will tell me. It doesn't make living any more easy. In fact, I think it's safe to say that it's gotten even harder. Yet, somehow it made me want to help her more. To change her mind, show her that there was more in life to live for, even when the rest of the world is trying to tear you apart. She's my friend, my sister and as such, it's our duty to look out for each other - especially when you know that, that family member and friend may not live to see tomorrow. Reika is a nice girl and a good person, but they all treat her like, me, which I'll never understand why.

Sighing to myself as I reached her front door, hand raised to knock our special knock.  _I'd do anything for you Rei, any damn thing_. _Knock Knock ~ Knock Knock Knock ~ Knock Knock_. Two, three and then two again. It was a true relief, hearing her response even when I walked into her room to find her crying. At least she wasn't dead. 

 

**+++**

Silent tears streamed down her face even as she slept, _I wish there was more I could do for her..... it's at times like this that I want nothing more than to take Reika away from this place, these people who've done nothing but hurt her, her entire life_. _If only there was a place that she could just be, without the threat of Kiba, Tadashi, Kurosei and Isami over her head. Those jerks are the reason she's breaking down like this right now. I'm pissed beyond off and can feel the anger rising..... If Rei hadn't practically begged me to keep this side of her a secret, I'd of told them all off a long time ago._

"I promise you Reika, when I become Hokage, nobody will ever be allowed to hurt you again!! I'll protect you, I swear" and after saying that, I finally managed to relax, as I looked at Rei sleeping. _At least she knows enough to call me before attempting at her life._

Rei's biggest enemy right now isn't Kiba or the other boys, they're only part of it. Right now....  **She is her own worst enemy.** I kept a tight hug on her as I fell asleep as well, _there's no way I'd ever allow anyone to Abuse her like her father did all those years ago._

 


End file.
